Passive, inductively coupled transponder units essentially include a chip as a data carrier and a large-area coil that functions as an antenna. When used in a smartcard, electronic prepayment card or similar, the transponder unit is enclosed between various laminate layers of the card and can be read out without contact by a transmitting or reader unit or directly using external contact areas on the surface of the card.